The present invention relates to a connector assembly for joining or tying together a masonry structure with a supporting back-wall structure and, more particularly, to an adjustable masonry anchor assembly for use with Insulating Concrete Form (ICF) systems wherein the present masonry anchor is embedded into the ICF system during the wall forming process.
Brick, stone, and other masonry veneers or other exterior cladding is oftentimes used in construction to present a wide variety of different aesthetically pleasing exterior appearances to a building or other structure. Typically, this outer masonry wall is spaced from the supporting back-up wall forming a spacer cavity therebetween for insulation purposes. This outer masonry wall is typically joined or tied to the supporting back-up wall through the use of conventional wall ties or connectors that extend across the spacer cavity formed therebetween such as the connectors illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,869,043 and 5,392,581. Such known connectors have utility when being used in conjunction with back-up wall structures formed from concrete blocks, wooden or metal studs (stud wall), or other similar back wall structures. Such known connectors, however, are not particularly adaptable for use with the growing use of ICF systems commonly used today for both residential and commercial construction.
ICF systems are well-known and serve to contain fluid concrete while it solidifies as well as provide insulation for the finished structure. Such systems utilize a plurality of individual units, panels or blocks aligned horizontally and vertically in an interlocking arrangement to create forms for concrete walls. Each unit or block includes a pair of foam panels which are retained in spaced apart parallel relationship to each other by a plurality of ties which are embedded into the foam panels to hold the panels together. These spacing ties are truss-like in nature and include opposing flange portions which reside within the respective opposing foam panels. The opposing tie flange portions are separated by an intermediate web portion connected therebetween enabling the tie to hold and secure the panels in proper spaced relationship to each other. These ICF systems serve as forms for poured concrete walls and yield a solid, continuous concrete wall construction when connected horizontally and vertically to blocks of similar construction. However, instead of being removed after the concrete has hardened, the ICF forms remain in place and become part of the wall structure. As such, the ICF forms provide insulation on both the inside and the outside of the wall. The ties within the ICF forms also act as furring strips so that interior and exterior finishes can be applied directly to the foam blocks.
ICF forms are typically made of expanded polystyrene and the embedded ends of the ICF ties positioned to hold the foam panels together include opposed portions which are flattened out to form fastening surfaces recessed within the corresponding panels to allow for any type of exterior or interior finish. Since the ties run the full height of the ICF forms, an ICF wall contains continuous furring strips from foundation to the eave line.
To construct an ICF wall, one simply stacks the ICF forms to shape the particular wall, install vertical and horizontal rebar to reinforce the concrete, and fill the center cavity of the ICF forms with concrete. Use of the known masonry connectors such as the connectors disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,869,043 and 5,392,581 are not easily adaptable for use with ICF wall systems for a wide variety of reasons including the fact that walls formed using ICF systems result in solid concrete walls thereby rendering the attachment mechanisms associated with the known connectors inoperative in this particular application. Also, the various constructions of such known connectors are not compatible for use with ICF systems.
It is therefore desirable to provide a masonry connector which is specifically adaptable for use with ICF systems, which includes adjustable means for accommodating construction tolerances and for alignment with the masonry mortar joints, and which includes means for easy attachment to the ICF system.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an adjustable masonry anchor assembly which overcomes one or more of the problems set forth above for attaching to a wide variety of different ICF systems.